


Viper Pilots Prefer Blondes

by Socket



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socket/pseuds/Socket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Apollo really prefer blondes? Roslin has questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viper Pilots Prefer Blondes

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline:** Post "Black Market"

Laura sits at her desk leafing through the new initiatives report Lee Adama has just handed her.

She glances at him over the rim of her glasses; she still has a soft spot for him, despite his soap-box attitude towards her of late. He's young, he'll learn.

They've had several meetings this month - now that he's in command of _Pegasus_ , they're back to keeping tabs on each other.

They're usually alone at these meetings and more often-than-not, Laura finds herself flirting with him. She can't resist – he flusters so easily. She likes to guess what his expression will be – quickly masked embarrassment, coyness or her favourite – playfulness, that's when he flirts back.

It's harmless fun and it's been a long time since she's focused on anything other than dying. Besides, flirting with Captain Apollo is better than fighting with him; they've wasted enough time on that already.

Absently, Lee flicks his pen as he browses through the report – he's highlighted sections of special note to bring to her attention.

Roslin leans back in her chair and watches him. She grins; he looks so earnest. Her mind wonders… she'd heard about his relationship with Shevan. She gazes at him and wonders why someone like Apollo would ever need to pay for sex. Adama, she can understand, but Lee? Hell, she'd frak him free-of-charge.

Lee looks up at her, noticing her prolonged gaze. "Ma'am?"

"Shevan is blonde, isn't she?" Laura asks

Lee looks thrown by this non-sequitur and shifts uneasily in his seat. "Yes."

"You like blondes?"

Lee watches Roslin closely as he replies. "It's not the hair colour – it's the individual I'm attracted to."

"You have a type, though – your father mentioned that your past girlfriends were largely blonde."

Lee feels his face redden.

"I could be a blonde!" Laura says impishly.

He stares at her aghast. "Don't you dare dye your hair!"

She smirks. "But I thought you liked blondes?"

His eyes fix on her and they have a seductive quality as he replies. "I like red-heads more."

Laura studies him and then takes a measured breath. "So, you're recommending we use Pegasus's superior technology to up-date _Galactica's_ computer systems?" she states in a business manner, re-focusing their attention on the report.

They discuss the proposed initiatives for a further ten minutes, well – she discusses them - Lee just stares at her legs.

Then Tori interrupts them and Lee looks guiltily away from Roslin.

 _Bless_ , Laura thinks.

Tori whispers something in her ear and then Laura turns her gaze on Apollo. "If you'll excuse me, Commander, I have an urgent matter to attend to. Perhaps we can resume this meeting another time?"

"Certainly," Lee replies.

He stands and hesitates, then self-consciously extends his hand to her.

Laura looks surprised at his sudden formality; she grins and then shakes his hand. "See you soon, Captain Apollo," she says softly and sees the effect this has on him; his eyes grow smoky and he licks his lips nervously.

"Yes, Ma'am. I look forward to it," he mumbles, then turns and leaves.

Roslin smiles to herself. Who said blondes had more fun?


End file.
